


Napoleon Gets a Clue

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: 3 schetches of my favourite scenes from Cirnellie's fic"All You Need is Love (and Chocolate Cake)"





	Napoleon Gets a Clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All You Need is Love (and Chocolate Cake)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321928) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> The fic can be read as both movie and TV verse, but I'll always prefer the original 1960's TV show, so that's how I read and therefore drew it :)


End file.
